Tigris of Dragonia
by kuramasgirl
Summary: This was originally a short story I wrote for a school journal. If you like this, please review and I will write more for it. Yes, it is a lot like the Romulus and Remus story, but I truthfully did not know that until I had written it.


Tigris of Dragonia

Tigris was a beautiful young girl. Long, flowing blonde hair, and deep blue eyes that could rival the night sky. Her mother had named her for the river, always telling her how her eyes reminded her of the flowing water of the Tigris River. Tigris was born into a rich, noble family on the west side of France in the mid 1700's. Her uncle was the head nobleman, Sairus. He had his own two sons, Crispin and Sirius. Although they lived in France, they were of Greek descent.

The story begins when young Tigris was five years old. She was already showing intellect well past her young life. She had the beauty and knowledge to become head noblewoman when she came of age. She would have the choice of any young man in the country, rich or poor. Her uncle Sairus, however, felt threatened by Tigris' prospering intellect. He wanted one of his own sons to be head nobleman, and therefore felt the need to act in his own, rash manner.

One deep, starless night, he snuck into the sleeping girls room. He bound her arms and legs with thick leather. He covered her eyes with a thing cloth, and carried her through the castle. When he reached the outdoors, he clumsily threw her over the side of his black stallion. He rode the horse through the forest, reaching the very outskirts of town, and left her in the woods. Not wanting to leave her to her death, he removed the painful bindings and whispered maliciously, "Close your eyes and count to one hundred, if you do not comply, I will feel free to put these bindings back on and leave you for the wolves."

Young Tigris knew to do nothing but follow her uncles orders, and so, closing her eyes, she whimpered into the night. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..." Her own voice was drowned out to her ears by the pounding of horse hooves across the hard dirt beneath her.

"...cent." By the time she was done counting, purple and pink had begun to stain the night sky with the beginning of sunrise. She stood up and walked off into the sunrise, deep, silk, crimson night shirt hanging from her lean body.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, Tigris had come across a deep cave, where she decided to lay down for a while. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and she was exhausted. She laid her head down on the rough ground, and let darkness cover her eyes.

Not even two hours later, Tigris was awoken by a loud roar consuming the cave. She gasped. Before her stood a beautiful, green dragon, silver wings protruding from his shoulder blades. Tigris walked over to the beauty of a beast before her, and gently held up her hand to pet the nose of the giant. The dragon lowered his enormous snout to let her pet his nose...and from then on, they were friends.

Fast forward thirteen years...Tigris had grown up strong, and rich. As is well known, dragons love gold, so her friend was able to supply her with expensive merchandise to keep her rich and beautiful. Her eyes had never lost their gleam.

When Tigris finally felt she was strong enough, she went back to her town, to fight her cousins for what was rightfully hers.

The battle continued, with no visible winner in sight, when a loud, screeching roar came from the heavens. Tigris' dragon was approaching, scorching anything in sight. Crispin and Sirius, frightened by the sudden intrusion, ran, and were never to be seen again.

Tigris was embraced by her parents, who had long thought her dead. The dragon swooped down and placed a sparkling gold crown with diamonds embedded in each peak, gently upon her head, donning her the one and only noblewoman.

Tigris fell in love with a young prince from across town, and together they now rule the town of Dragonia. Everyday, the citizens of Dragonia look up to the heavens. Some claim to still see the same dragon that had helped noblewoman Tigris all those years ago. People of Dragonia still remember the strength and pride that is associated with the name of their little town.


End file.
